


Hello, Handsome

by Brenda



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Banter, But Mark Likes Him That Way, Chris Is Not Subtle, M/M, POV Mark, Post-Movie(s), SO MUCH BANTER, They Are Both Giant Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: "Still keeping tabs on me, after all this time," Mark says, shaking his head in mock-sadness.  "You always were a control freak."Chris shrugs, but offers a sardonic smile and plays along, just like Mark had hoped he would.  "Well, Ididinvest a considerable amount of my own life and time into rescuing you and bringing you back to Earth safe and sound, so I just want to make sure my investment's still paying off."





	Hello, Handsome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grue/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, Grue!!!!

Mark's in the middle of his last lecture of the day when the door to the classroom cracks open, and Chris Beck, all tousled dark-brown hair and bright blue eyes, pokes his head in. "Oh, sorry," he says, with a sheepish look. "I didn't know you still had students."

Mark suppresses the shiver rippling along his spine, and tamps the nerves down by sheer force of will. Instead, he slouches against one of the desks, and motions Chris into the room. "Well, well, if it isn't Dr. Handsome, come for a house call," he says. He's pretty sure his smile could light up a building. 

Talk about the best sort of unexpected surprise.

Chris shuffles in, wearing black jeans molded to strong thighs and a soft-looking fleece hoodie. He raises a hand in welcome to the class even as he scowls attractively at Mark. " _Seriously_?" he asks. "That again?"

Mark's grin just gets bigger – winding Chris up (in every possible definition of the phrase) has always been one of his favorite pastimes. "Hey, I'm not wrong," he says, and nods pointedly at his students, who are all staring at Chris like he's a rockstar up on stage. Mark knows just how they all feel – Chris is, by far, one of the prettiest men Mark's ever seen in his life. 

"I'm guessing I don't need to introduce my guest to anyone here," he says, and waits for everyone to shake their heads no. "Yeah, thought not."

Chris rolls his eyes. "I'll let you get back to your class. I just came by to say hello –" 

"Still keeping tabs on me, after all this time," Mark says, shaking his head in mock-sadness. "You always were a control freak."

Chris shrugs, but offers a sardonic smile and plays along, just like Mark had hoped he would. "Well, I _did_ invest a considerable amount of my own life and time into rescuing you and bringing you back to Earth safe and sound, so I just want to make sure my investment's still paying off."

Mark chuckles, and pushes his glasses up his nose. "If I'm an investment, man, I gotta tell you, you should have asked for a refund."

Chris lets out a soft, fond laugh and gestures at the room. "Shut up about you already, and finish whatever lie you were telling to these poor kids."

"And now you see why we all got along so well on the Hermes," Mark says, and reluctantly turns away from Chris and back to his openly amused students. "But, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, read up on chapter three before next class, so I can tell you all of the ways that it's totally wrong and impractical and not remotely based in real world physics..."

To Mark's surprise, Chris sticks around, silent and attentive, as Mark resumes the lesson. After the class is over, a few of the bolder students wander over to Chris to say hi, and Mark busies himself by gathering his notes and briefcase, sneaking looks out of the corner of his eye. It's been, man, six months, maybe, since they'd last seen each other, and that had been for the chaotic whirlwind that had been Beth's wedding. 

The months've been kind to Chris – his hair's a little longer, still a rich brown, but lighter at the ends, like he's finally discovered fresh air and sunshine. He's put on a little weight, no longer whipcord lean, but muscled, like he's been hitting the weights at the gym. But he's still got the same chiseled jaw and deep-set eyes Mark had noticed when they'd first met, and that loose-limbed grace that's hotter than the surface of the Sun. 

Even after all this time, just looking at him makes Mark's blood sing.

"So what brings you to Houston?" he asks, when it's just the two of them. "I don't remember getting a text saying you were coming."

"Wanted to surprise you," Chris replies, peeling himself off the back wall and strolling around the room. He casts Mark a sidelong glance. "Got a job offer for the chief of staff position at Baylor St. Luke's, so I figured it was worth coming out to hear what they had to say and get the grand tour."

"Chief of Staff, huh." Chris might be relocating to his adopted city. Mark fights the part of him that wants to jump up and down like a little kid at Christmas. Tendrils of hope and anticipation start to wind its way through his body. Maybe Chris _is_ ready to finally take that next step in the weird dance that's their...well, whatever it is they are. Mark's never been able to define it in a way that's made sense.

"Sounds very bureaucratic," he says, hoping his face isn't betraying his excitement, "but I guess you'll get to boss people around for real, so that's gotta be a perk."

Chris scoffs, but his eyes crinkle delightfully at the corners. "Says the man who is literally teaching for an actual governmental agency."

"You can only fight the man so long before you become the man," Mark replies, with a philosophical shrug.

"That sounds very wise," Chris says, with a solemn nod, "which means you stole it from someone."

Mark laughs, bright and long and giddy. God, he's missed this so much. Missed Chris and his razor-sharp wit and the unexpected turns their conversations had frequently taken. "You gonna take it?" he asks. "The job, I mean."

"I might." Chris casts Mark another glance from under those ridiculously long eyelashes. "You think this city's big enough for the both of us?"

"I know my ego isn't." Mark's teasing, except in all the ways he isn't. "I mean, look at you, aging like a fine wine. You're still way too pretty and I'm not sure I can compete with that."

Chris turns and faces Mark, his look turning speculative now, thorough. "I dunno, I think the glasses are doing it for you."

Mark raises a self-conscious hand to his face, and the aforementioned glasses. "Fuck you, Beck." It's hell getting older, and that's the truth of it. (Although, it certainly beats the alternative.)

"I'm serious," Chris protests. "They look really good on you. Nerdy, sure, but in a hot way."

Mark's not gonna blush. He's just not. "Whatever, flatter me all you want, I'm still making you buy me dinner."

Chris frowns. "Why am I buying?"

"Because you didn't tell me you were coming, that's why."

"Ah, Watney-logic, I've missed you so," Chris laments, with a hand over his heart.

"I know you have," Mark says, and finally steps in for a hug. He keeps it light, not wanting to push just yet, but takes a minute to savor the way Chris' arms feel around him, the steady beat of Chris' heart against his. "It's good to see you, man."

"You too." Chris clears his throat, and shoves his hands into his hoodie pockets. "Look, I was gonna wait, but...I'm not just here for a job interview."

"Yeah, I figured," Mark replies, quietly, and prays Chris is here for the reason he so desperately wants.

"You..." Chris rocks back on his heels, peers closely at Mark, then shakes his head. "Holy shit...how could you possibly have figured it out?"

Mark resists the urge to run his hands along Chris' arms, to kiss that pouting mouth. They're not quite there, not just yet. "Chris, c'mon, we spent close to five years living in each other's pockets, and that's not even adding all of the times we knocked boots. You think I don't know your tells by now?"

Chris licks his lips and sighs, then huffs out a rueful laugh. "Yeah, I guess you do know me pretty well."

"Well, I'm not _just_ the best botanist on two planets, you know, I do have other skills," Mark says, and nudges Chris' rock-hard abs with a finger. "And honestly, my only question is, why now? Not that I'm complaining that you're here, don't get me wrong."

"Why now?" Chris repeats, like Mark's speaking a different language.

"Yeah, why not three years ago, on the way back to Earth? Or literally any time since we got back?" Sure, it's a little hypocritical of him that he's waited for Chris to make the first move, but he'd made his position pretty clear before The Incident, and all of his time alone on Mars hadn't changed his mind. He's always wanted Chris.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Chris takes a step back, and throws his hands up in the air. "You spent over a year completely isolated on another _planet_. I spent most of the trip back nursing your broken body back to health. You were – shit, you still _are_ – the most famous person on Earth, with everyone wanting to hear your story. The last thing you needed was me trying to pin you down or get you to commit to a future together."

A future together. Well, Mark's gotta admit, that sounds promising as hell, and like everything he's ever wanted. "That's very logical of you," he says, with a serious nod. "Logical and boring as fuck."

"You can kiss my logical and boring ass," Chris grumbles.

"Maybe later," Mark says, grinning. "I'm just saying this isn't exactly the big romantic gesture I had in mind for when you finally came to your senses and realized that I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you."

"Big romantic gesture, huh?" Chris rakes long fingers through his hair, and gives Mark a half-lidded look that promises Mark will be paying for that remark later. (Which, frankly, he can't wait.) "What, you want poetry, flowers, chocolates –?"

What Mark _wants_ is Chris naked in his bed, but he just gives Chris an angelic look that he knows isn't fooling anyone. "I'm just saying you could do better than dinner if you wanted to try to woo me like I deserve to be wooed."

"Well, I was planning on taking you to a very nice restaurant if that gets me points," Chris says.

"Sure, and we'd have a great time, but still, a man has needs, that's all I'm saying. He wants to feel like he's needed. Indispensable," Mark adds. "And after all, you did sort of declare me dead on Mars –"

Chris rolls his eyes to the heavens. "Here we go –"

"– So you do kinda owe me," Mark finishes, completely enamored with Chris and the day and everything else about life. 

"I do, huh?" Chris says, and reaches out to pull Mark to him until they're in a loose embrace.

Mark puts his hands on Chris' hips and gives Chris his most charming, cocky grin – the one he knows for a fact Chris can't resist. "Yeah, I'm thinking a bedtime blowjob every night would do for a start –"

"Oh my God," Chris groans, "are you gonna bring this up every time you want something? Why am I even getting into a relationship with you?"

"You just called this a relationship," Mark says, delighted. 

Chris grumbles, but nuzzles Mark's neck. "Of course it is, idiot --"

"That's Dr. Idiot to you."

"It's honorary --"

"Still counts."

"You're lucky you're cute and that I adore you, Dr. Idiot," Chris says, and kisses Mark, soft and sweet, the first of what Mark hopes are a million more to come.

And yeah, Mark thinks, as he and Chris deepen the kiss, he really is the luckiest person in the entire solar system.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Steph](https://stephrc79.tumblr.com) for the beta!
> 
> You can now find me on [Tumblr](https://brendaonao3.tumblr.com)! <3


End file.
